Love Story
by newyorklghts
Summary: Devin Jacobs isn't supposed to date a football player. It's one of her parents many rules for her. But when she meets a certain Dillion panther she just can't stay away. Will she risk everything love? Even her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: READ FIRST!!!! This story is set during season 3 but since several people can't watch it yet. There are no spoilers. For the purpose of this story, J.D. McCoy the new quarterback is not a freshman but a junior. The only spoiler is J.D. so please don't flame me for this. If you can watch the show know that Devin is not the girl in Landry's band. Also I don't own Friday Night Lights or any of its characters. I do own Devin, Michael, their parents, and a couple random boys thrown in for drama. I got the title from the Taylor Swift song of the same title. It almost perfectly fits the story so give it a listen! Enjoy!!**

Devin Jacobs sat nervously in the front seat of her car. It was her first day at Dillon High School and she was petrified. Her parents had decided to move to Dillon so her brother Michael could play for the football team. They were the best in the state and her parents wanted Michael to be scouted by a good college.

In Devin's family, it was always about Michael. Devin preferred it that way. Her brother was the athlete and she was the brain. Not that she and her brother weren't close, Devin just preferred not being the center of attention.

Devin climbed out of the car slowly and locked the doors. She kept her head down as she crossed the parking lot and headed toward the school.

Devin glanced briefly at the football field as she passed it. She paused to watch the team, picking Michael out of the crowd immediately. They had just finished having a morning meeting. He waved at her and jogged over several players following in his wake.

"Hey, how's the team look sis," Michael asked as he pulled her into a hug. "Can I introduce you to the guys," he whispered looking at her for a response. Devin smiled and nodded before looking over his shoulder at the players. "Guys this is my sister Devin. Devin this is Matt Saracen, Landry Clark, J.D. McCoy, and Tim Riggins." Michael said pointing each of the guys out to her.

Devin waved shyly at them. "Hi it's nice to meet ya'll," Devin said feeling the blush creep up her neck and face.

"You didn't tell us how hot your sister is Mike," Tim said stepping up to Devin and throwing his arm around her shoulder. "How about you let me show you around?"

Devin shot her brother a look. "Thanks, but I'm good. I'll see you guys later." She said before shrugging away Tim's arm and heading for the guidance counselor's office.

"Crash and burn Tim," J.D. said watching Devin walk away. Most girls melted for the Tim charm and this girl just blew him off.

"What's the deal Jacobs'?" Tim demanded looking at Michael curiously.

"Just let it go, you can't have every girl in school worshiping you," Matt said before walking away with Landry in tow.

Michael chuckled at the guys before explaining the situation. "She's just shy man, always has been. Don't even try it though, football players aren't her type."

"We'll see about that," Tim said before leading the way into the school.

-----

Devin walked quickly through the halls arriving at Mrs. Taylor's office in record time. She knocked loudly before pushing the door open.

"Come in, come on in. You must be Devin. I'm Mrs. Taylor," Tami pointed at the seat as she began typing away at her computer. "Now let me print out your schedule, your brother picked his up this morning. Everything appears to be in order. We don't have ballet here but we're putting you into our general dance class. My daughter Julie is in that class."

Devin smiled politely and took the schedule from the very helpful woman. "What about my locker?"

"Oh that's on there too. See right here at the bottom," Tami said pointing out the locker number and combination. "Your teachers will give you books in class. Do you have any questions?"

"No thank you for your help," Devin said standing up quickly. "I know where to find you if I need anything." Devin backed out the door and straight into a hard chest. Twisting around, she dropped her purse and notebook onto the floor. Her hands flew out and grabbed onto the muscled arms attached to the chest to prevent her from falling down.

"Whoa, you should watch where you're going. You could get hurt running into people like that," a husky voice said softly. The boy reached down and picked up her bag and notebook. He stood up slowly pushing his hair out of his brown eyes. "I'm J.D. McCoy, we met earlier."

Devin took her things out of his hands quickly before meeting his gaze. "Yeah I'm…"

"Devin, I remember." J.D. replied in his lazy southern drawl.

"That's right. Sorry about running into you," Devin replied with a blush and a brief smile. "See you around."

"Yeah I'll see ya around." J.D. said as the girl bolted down the hallway. He watched her weave through the crowd and waved when she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"You have a way with the ladies J.D. I have never seen a girl move so fast in the opposite direction before," Mrs. Taylor joked before waving him into her office.

----

Devin sat nervously in the back of her first class waiting for it to start. Her teacher had already given her a book and told her how far along they were. She wasn't behind because school had only been in session a couple of days.

Devin blushed as she thought about her run in with J.D. McCoy. He smelt like sweat and cologne. On him, it didn't smell that bad. Devin glanced briefly at the door as more students filed in. Her blush deepened as the students checked out the new girl.

Devin was on the taller side with long strawberry blonde hair and freckles. Her brother was the athlete in the family but because of years of ballet Devin had a great figure and she was usually pretty graceful.

Devin returned her attention to her book, but glanced up when a hand landed on her arm. She met the boy's gaze with a bit of irritation. "Can I help you with something?"

"Don't be like that baby," the boy said removing his hand before she could swat it away. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help catching up. I'm not your average dumb jock ya know."

"I don't need any help the teacher already told me where we are," Devin said shifting nervously in her seat. Unlike J.D., this boy's attention didn't make her happy, just uncomfortable.

"Cool. So you going to the game Friday night?" the guy asked checking Devin out.

"Of course, it's my brother's first game. I wouldn't miss it," Devin replied looking at the young man with confusion.

"I don't know how much Coach is going to play your brother. Not that he ain't good, him and J.D. play the same position. Coach tends to play J.D. a lot, besides McCoy already replaced Saracen," the boy replied quickly explaining how things worked in Dillon.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Michael's not here to take some one else's spot. Besides, he's a junior. He's got two seasons to play." Devin said as the teacher called the class to order. She wondered briefly if her parents and brother were aware of the way things worked in Dillon. If this boy was right, Michael might not get to play at all this season.

**Reviews are helpful to let me know if I should keep writing! So please review!!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Friday Night Lights or any of its characters. I do own Michael, Devin, and their parents. So a little explanation, J.D. is a junior in this story and this is his first year in Dillion. I know some people cannot watch the new season of FNL yet, but I swear I am not giving anything away other than J.D. So please don't hate on me.**

Chapter 2

Michael headed to the locker room to change for his free period. He was spending it lifting weights with the rest of the team. He changed into his practice clothes then wandered into the weight room.

"Hey Jake, what's up," Michael called as he headed over to the bench.

"Nothin much man. Listen your sister is she seein anyone," Jake asked as he continued to lift weights.

"Dude we've been here two weeks! She's not seeing anybody, but I wouldn't try it. She's never dated anyone I've played ball with before and I don't think she'll start now," Michael said gesturing for Landry to spot him.

"Why won't she date a football player," Landry asked as he put the weights back into the cradle.

"My folks don't like her to date guys I play ball with. So she doesn't, it's as simple as that," Michael explained shrugging his shoulders. "We came here so I could play ball not so she could date a football player."

"Your folks are strict with her," Jake asked.

"Yeah I guess. I mean if there were a player she wanted to date then maybe they'd be cool with it. I wouldn't count on it though," Michael said as he changed machines.

Tim wandered through the room, listening to the conversation and smirking the entire time. Jake was crazy if he thought Michael's sister was going to give him the time of day. "Jake why don't you go find a rally girl to screw around with and leave Mike's sister alone," Tim suggested loudly.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business Rigs, when I want your opinion I'll give it to you," Jake yelled back angrily.

J.D. rolled his eyes and started his workout. Michael watched the exchange warily. "Listen man, I wouldn't go for it if I were you. You'll just be wasting your time," Michael said to Jake quickly.

"Yeah whatever you say man. You should know she's your sister after all," Jake said before slapping Michael on the back and heading back into the locker room.

J.D. glanced over at Michael curiously and noticed that Saracen was doing the same thing. Why was this guy so against anyone going after his sister? It was one thing for her to date Jake but not all the guys on the team were like him. J.D. shrugged it off, maybe Michael was just being over protective. If he had a sister, he wouldn't let her date Jake either.

-----

Devin changed quickly into her dance clothes and headed into the dance studio. She had taken ballet for several years, but had recently gotten into modern dance and hip-hop.

"Hi, it's Devin right. I'm Julie," the shorter blonde girl said holding out her hand.

"Yeah that's right. You're Mrs. Taylor's daughter," Devin replied as she began stretching.

"Yeah that's me. So how long have you been dancing," Julie asked as she began to warm up for class.

"I've taken ballet since I was six, but I recently got into modern and hip hop. What about you?"

"I've been dancing since I was little too," Julie replied quickly.

The door opened and J.D. McCoy wandered in. Devin blushed when he caught her staring at him. He sauntered over slowly, never taking his eyes off Devin. Julie looked from J.D. and Devin curiously.

"Hey Devin, how are things going," J.D. asked smiling at her sweetly.

Devin knew that she couldn't date one of the guys on the team. It was one of her parents' ridiculous rules. That didn't stop her from melting every time J.D. so much as looked at her. "It's good. I haven't run into anyone else so I would say the day has been a success."

"That's cool. Hey Jules, how are you?" J.D. asked politely.

"I'm good, is there something you need? This is a dance class you know, I don't think you can dance J.D.," Julie said glancing at Devin.

"Coach Taylor sent me to give this note to the dance instructor," J.D. said holding up a folded note. "I'm not here to join your dance class."

"I'll give it to her if you want," Julie offered taking the note from J.D. before he could reply. "See you later."

"Whatever. I'll see you around Devin," J.D. said quickly before leaving the room.

Devin watched him leave smiling to herself. Julie interrupted her thoughts. "Don't even think about. J.D. is our starting quarterback. He moved here to play football too. His parents would kill him for dating during football season," Julie said watching Devin's facial expressions closely.

"It doesn't really matter. He's a football player and my parents refuse to let me date a football player," Devin said her shoulder sagging slightly.

"Isn't your brother on the team? What's the big deal if you date a jock? It's your decision anyway," Julie said.

"They're worried that if I date someone on the team and we break up it will cause problems for my brother," Devin replied not meeting Julie's eyes. "But you're right its none of their business who I date."

----

"Devin, wait up girl," Jake called as he chased Devin across the parking lot.

Devin turned around when he grabbed her shoulder and took a step back. She quickly pulled her headphones out of her ears and looked at Jake with her eyebrows raised in question.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, what's up?" Devin asked quickly.

"No problem, listen we're havin a party tonight to celebrate the start of the season. I thought you might want to come and check it out. Lots of people will be there," Jake said smirking at her confidently.

"Um I don't know, if Michael goes I'll come with him I guess," Devin mumbled.

"Cool, I'll see you there," Jake said as he walked away backward.

"Yeah I guess so," Devin said turning to find her car. She only got a couple of steps before she was stopped by a large guy and some of his friends. "Can I help you?"

"No I think the question is can we help you baby?" the tallest boy asked. He grabbed her arm yanking her towards him quickly.

Devin attempted to pull away from him as she looked frantically around the parking lot for some help. She spotted J.D. McCoy climbing out of his truck a couple of spaces down from where she was standing.

"Listen how about we go somewhere so I can give you a proper Dillon welcome," the tall guy said grabbing at Devin's butt. She yelped and slapped him hard with her free hand. "What the hell? I'm gonna make you sorry for that ya bitch!"

J.D. recognized Devin before he realized what was going on. His walked over quickly and threw his arm around Devin's shoulder. "There a problem here fellas? You got a reason for grabbing my girl like that Tyler?" J.D. asked menacingly glaring at each of the guys angrily.

Devin moved closer to J.D., fearful that a fight was about to break out. "It's ok J.D., I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah sorry man, we didn't know she was the QB's girl. We didn't mean any harm," one of the group said before they started to walk away.

J.D. stepped away from Devin and grabbed Tyler. He pulled Tyler around to face him. "You touch her again and I'll kick your ass. You got that Tyler?" J.D. asked shoving the guy away and spitting at his feet. Hanging out with Riggins had done wonders for his tough guy act.

"Yeah we got it McCoy. It won't happen again," Tyler said holding his hands up in surrender. The group walked away quickly shooting angry glances over their shoulders at Devin and J.D.

"You ok?" J.D. asked. He pushed the sleeves of her shirt up so he could see if the guys had left any marks on her arms. J.D. wasn't expecting what he saw on her arms though. They were covered in bruises in various stages of healing. "Damn what happened? Tyler didn't do all this."

Devin tried to pull her arms out of his grasp but couldn't. "It's not a big deal. I fall down a lot, they're not as bad as they look." Devin explained quickly still trying to get J.D. to let her go.

J.D. raised his eyebrows at her curiously. "You fall down a lot? Aren't dancers supposed to be graceful?"

"Yeah, obviously I am the exception to that rule. I'll see you later," Devin said walking away before J.D. could say anything else.

J.D. watched her walk away and shook his head angrily. There was something up with the girl. She was definitely hiding something. J.D. wondered briefly if he should rethink asking her out at the party tonight. He knew his parents would freak if he dated someone right now, but he didn't really care.

**Next time? Well there's a party, someone is getting asked out, there's a fight, and more revealed about Devin's family! So review and let me know what you think!!!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I don't own Friday Night lights or any of it's characters. I do own Devin, Michael, and their parents. **

Chapter 3

Devin wandered into her house cautiously. She didn't want to run into one of her parents. She had enough of questions for one day, she just wanted to go to her room and hide for a while.

"Devin, sweetheart is that you," her mother called from the kitchen.

Devin sighed and trudged down the hallway. She leaned against the doorframe and watched her mom clean up a broken vase and flowers. "Hey mom, what happened?"

"Oh you know how I am. I wasn't paying attention and I knocked them off the counter," her mom said quickly not looking at Devin.

Devin rolled her eyes at her mom's comment. They both knew that wasn't what happened, but neither wanted to admit what they lived with.

"So how was school? Were the people nice? Do you and Michael have any classes together?" her mom rattled off quickly.

"School was school, the people seem nice enough, Michael and I have math together," Devin said before spinning around and heading upstairs. "I got homework to do, I'll see you later."

Devin made her way through the sea of boxes into her bedroom and closed the door. She locked it behind her, a habit she had formed years ago. Devin rubbed absentmindedly at the bruises J.D. had found on her arms.

It wasn't the first time someone had noticed the bruises. She had gotten good at explaining them away. Hopefully J.D. wouldn't take further interest in her. Devin knew there was no sense in denying that she was attracted to him. Her parents would freak if she dated a football player, especially the starting quarterback whom Michael was competing with.

Maybe she and J.D. could date. See where things would go, her parents couldn't control her every move after all. If they kept it a secret, it would be even better.

----

Michael slammed the door to his car angrily. Coach Taylor had told him that he wouldn't be starting the game this week. J.D. McCoy would be starting. Michael had told the Coach that he understood, but Michael was furious. He knew his father would be disappointed too.

Michael stormed into the house and went straight upstairs to his bedroom without greeting his mom. Devin was in his room using his computer when he walked in. He sighed deeply and threw his bag across the room at the closet.

"Tough practice," Devin asked turning to look at him. "What's wrong? Did you see the vase?"

"Practice was fine, but Coach Taylor decided he was going to start McCoy instead of me this week. What happened to the vase?" Michael said feeling pissed.

"It got broken. Mom said she did it but we both know that's not true," Devin said not looking her brother. He didn't like to acknowledge the fact that their father had a problem. "Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"If they had a fight he won't be back until later, which is good since we are going to that party." Michael replied. "Are you sure he did it?"

Devin shot Michael an angry glance before replying. "Of course he did it Michael. How else do things get broken in this household?"

Michael didn't reply as he gathered his things to take a shower. He left the room quietly not meeting his sister's angry gaze. He knew that his father hurt his mom and sister. But he always apologized for it, he didn't mean to do it.

Michael hated to make excuses for his father. He always tried to protect his mom and Devin when his dad got angry but sometimes he wasn't there to stop it. Like last night when his dad had given Devin the bruises on her arms.

-----

Devin changed quickly into her clothes for the party and met Michael in the kitchen. "Mom we're going to meet some people from school, we'll be back later ok?" Michael said pulling Devin out the front door.

"Don't be out to late you have school tomorrow," their mom called before the front door shut.

Devin and Michael climbed into his car and he quickly drove them over to the party. It was at one of the other players home. They didn't speak to one another during the drive. Devin didn't have anything she wanted to say to Michael anyway.

The party was in full swing by the time the two arrived. Devin made her way through the crowds following her brother. Devin felt an arm snake around her waist, she turned to see who it was. Devin allowed the young man to pull her into an empty room before her brother could notice.

"I've been waiting for you," J.D. drawled quietly releasing Devin.

Devin leaned against the door staring up into J.D.'s hazel eyes. "We can't do this. If my folks find out…" Devin trailed off when J.D.'s lips met her own.

J.D. wrapped his hands around her waist gently running his fingers across her exposed skin. "Who says they have to know?" J.D. whispered.

"I don't think I can keep you a secret," Devin replied before kissing J.D. again. "If we can't tell people we are… dating, then I don't want to bother. I don't want to lie about things. It just makes being with someone harder if we have to lie all the time."

"Then we'll do it the right way," J.D. offered. "I'll meet your parents, though I can't promise I'll make a good impression. We'll be public right from the start. People are gonna talk though."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," Devin replied smoothly. "So tomorrow night? Pick me up at eight?"

"Yeah," J.D. said kissing her once more before opening the door. "I'll see you then."

**Review people!!! I hit a bit of a road block with this story. I have written a large portion of the middle of the story but am having to work on connecting it all. I'm having a hard time but trust me, I will keep updating. So review and tell me what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Story needs a little setup before you read. J.D. and Devin are juniors, but everyone else is the same age. I changed his age so he could drive. Theren't any spoilers for the new season except for J.D. and my version of him is different from the show. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for taking so long to update!**

Chapter 4

Devin wandered back out into the party with J.D. close behind her. She smiled when she felt him take her hand. Devin pushed through the crowd but stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Devin! Thank god I found you, there is another girl here with a brain," Julie exclaimed as she joined Devin and J.D. Matt stood behind Julie and nodded at J.D. in acknowledgement. Julie spotted J.D. holding Devin's hand and smirked at Devin with curiosity. "You took my advice I see."

"We decided to not let our parents make decisions for us," Devin said before wrapping an arm around J.D.

Matt raised his eyebrows warily and looked at J.D. "You guys sure that is a good idea. Your Dad's kind of a hard ass ain't he J.D.? What's he going to say when he finds out your dating Michael's sister?" Matt asked bluntly.

J.D. shook his head and glanced around the room. "I guess he'll have to get used to it," J.D. finally said. "Besides we're going out tomorrow night, it's not like we're getting married and picking out china."

Devin laughed at his comment before turning her attention back to Julie. "It'll be ok. It's not that big of a deal," she replied.

"Whatever," Julie said quickly. The group chatted for several more minutes as the party got wilder. "Maybe we should get out of here before someone calls the cops," Julie suggested loudly.

Devin, J.D., and Matt all shouted their agreement and headed toward the door. Devin was about to walk out when someone grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you are doing with my sister McCoy," Michael shouted as he pulled Devin away from J.D. Devin could tell that her brother had been drinking and that this was not going to end well.

"Michael, it's not a big deal he was going to give me a ride home. I didn't think you were ready to leave yet. It's ok," Devin replied before J.D. could speak.

Michael spun around to face his sister and leaned closer to her. "I saw the two of you together. Don't lie to me Devin," Michael said quickly. He turned back to J.D. and pushed him out the door. "Stay the hell away from my sister McCoy. I mean it!"

J.D. met Devin's gaze over Michael's shoulder. She nodded for him to leave, but he couldn't leave her there like that. "I'm just giving her a ride Jacobs. You're drunk! You can't drive her home. Besides Julie Taylor is coming too, right Julie?" J.D. asked stopping Matt and Julie from leaving.

"Uh, yeah J.D. was going to give me and Devin a ride home," Julie replied.

Michael looked closely at Devin before nodding his head. "Sorry man," Michael said letting go of J.D., "My mistake."

"It's cool," J.D. replied after a look from Devin. "I'll catch you tomorrow at practice."

Devin brushed past her brother and followed J.D. out of the party. Julie and Matt followed a few steps behind giving them a moment alone. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's really protective of me when it comes to members of his football team," Devin explained quickly.

"It's his team now," J.D. asked jokingly.

"You know what I mean," Devin replied as she pushed him with her shoulder.

"Yeah I get it. Don't worry about it. Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this though?" J.D. asked carefully.

Devin met J.D.'s gaze briefly before glancing away. "I'll deal with it. Besides, it's one date. We aren't getting married. I think they might actually be happy about me dating the star quarterback. First thing I've actually done right," Devin said quickly.

"What's that mean? First thing you've done right?" J.D. asked softly.

"It's nothing, family thing. You wouldn't understand. Come on, why don't we go somewhere and hang out. Michael won't be home for awhile, we've got time." Devin suggested.

J.D. slipped an arm around her waist. "You mean hang out like talk or hang out like Tim would define it?" J.D. asked referencing Tim's affection for hooking up.

Devin laughed softly and punched J.D. softly. "Hanging out with talking, all though I wouldn't be opposed to the other option either," Devin replied suggestively.

J.D. opened the door to his SUV and helped Devin in. He walked around to the driver's side and jumped in. "I think I have an idea," J.D. said as he cranked the car.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I totally suck for not updating sooner, but this chapter took forever to write and it is really short, both of which I apologize profusely for. I don't own Friday night lights or any of it's characters. I do own Devin and her family. **

Chapter 5

"The Alamo Freeze," Devin asked in surprise. "This is your idea."

"You don't like the Alamo Freeze," J.D. asked.

"I do, but it's not really my idea of a date place," Devin said hesitantly.

"This isn't our date, that's tomorrow night," J.D. reminded her. He jumped out of the SUV, ran around to her door, and opened it. "Besides we can hangout here and get to know one another while we wait for your curfew."

Devin raised her eyebrows. "And people say jocks are dumb," Devin joked impressed by his plan.

"You can't believe everything you hear in Dillion," J.D. said easily. He led the way into the Alamo freeze and paused to greet some of the diners. "Hey Coach Taylor, how are you?"

"I'm good J.D.," Coach Taylor replied shooting a glance at Devin. "Who is this?"

"I'm Devin Jacobs, my brother Michael just joined the team," Devin explained as she shook the coach's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Michael's told me a lot about you. Your kind of the reason my dad moved us here."

Coach Taylor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Your brother is a talented player, we're lucky to have him. It was nice to meet you Devin. J.D. I'll see you tomorrow at practice," Coach Taylor said as he shook J.D.'s hand and headed for the door.

"Later Coach," J.D. called before stepping up to the counter. "So what do you want?"

"An Alamo burger and a coke," Devin said as she looked around the restaurant. Several people were staring in her general direction. She turned around and leaned close to J.D. "Why are those people staring at me?"

J.D. glanced around as he paid the cashier. "In Dillion, it's all about Panther football. You're having dinner with the starting quarterback, people want to know who you are and why you've caught my attention," J.D. explained.

Devin followed J.D. back out to his SUV and climbed inside. "So why have I caught your attention," Devin asked curiously.

J.D. cranked the car and glanced over at Devin. "I'll show you," he explained quickly.

---

"You like me because I'm a football fan," Devin asked as they pulled up in front of Dillion's prized football stadium.

"No, but that helps," J.D. joked. "Come on, I want to show you something."

J.D. grabbed their dinner and led the way over to the gates. They slipped through a gap in the fence and climbed up the stands. J.D. settled onto the bench in the middle of the stadium.

"I come here to think," he explained as Devin sat down. "Being here when it's empty… I can't even explain it. Everything seems much simpler, I'm not the starting quarterback carrying the season on his golden arm, I'm just J.D., high school kid trying to get through."

"I feel the same way about an empty dance studio," Devin replied. "No one can touch you there. It's safe to be who you really are."

"Exactly," J.D. said in excitement. "That's why I'm interested in you. I feel like I can be myself and that's enough. You're not interested in me because of my success on the football field."

"Well that helps," Devin joked as she took J.D.'s hand. "You're right though, I would like you even if you weren't a football player."

"You want me to quit," J.D. asked with mock seriousness.

"I would never ask you to do that, you're good. Plus you love the game," Devin said supportively. "Sometimes I think the only reason my brother plays is so he can have the approval of our dad."

"He's a tough guy to please," J.D. said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"If he's not happy no one is," Devin explained. "I don't want to talk about him. Tell me more about J.D. McCoy. The man beneath the jersey!"

---

J.D. parked his SUV at the corner of Devin's street. "Are you sure I can't drive you any closer," he asked doubtfully.

"No it's fine, Michael is waiting in the driveway," Devin explained as she pointed to her brother's car. "I'll never hear the end of it if you drop me off at the house."

"Can I pick you up there tomorrow or do I need to drive by and honk so you can run out and jump in while the car is driving away," J.D. asked. He was half-serious about his question.

"No you can come to the door, just don't be late or early," Devin said quickly. "I fun tonight, thanks." Devin unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," J.D. said before she closed the door. He kept the car in park until Devin joined her brother and they went inside. He could only imagine what her brother was saying to her as they went inside.

---

"Did you have fun with the star quarterback," Michael hissed when Devin walked up. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Did you have fun getting drunk and groping cheerleaders or rally girls," Devin replied angrily. "I'm surprised you made it home, the way you were acting at that party."

"That's none of your business Devin," Michael snapped. "What did you and J.D. do?"

"That's not any of your business," Devin whispered angrily as she unlocked the front door. "Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut about it or I'll tell dad you were drinking!"

"Bitch," Michael seethed under his breath. Devin spun around and hit him hard across the face. Michael flinched and stared at his sister's tear filled eyes.

"You're just like him," Devin said viciously.

"Devin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm drunk and I'm pissed off about football. I shouldn't take it out on you," Michael said quickly. They were frozen in the foyer hissing at one another when their dad emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey kids," their dad called. "You have fin at tonight's party?"

"Yeah, it was great," Devin replied lamely. "I'm going to bed." Devin stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She flipped the lock and threw herself on the bed. Things were only going to get more complicated in her already complicated life. Much more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long folks, I have been crazy busy. Here is the latest chapter. Keep in mind that this J.D. and the J.D. in the show have very little in common.**

Chapter 6

"So what happened after you left the party," Julie asked curiously. Devin and Julie were sitting next to one another in the cafeteria during their lunch period.

"We just hung out," Devin said nonchalantly. She shifted nervously and glanced over at her brother. They had not spoken since the confrontation last night.

"That's informational," Julie joked.

Devin laughed and looked at Julie. "Why so curious? Did you hear something," Devin asked.

"Well, are you sure you want to know," Julie asked cautiously.

"Yes," Devin said shortly.

"Ok, there were some girls talking this morning. Apparently, you and J.D. were spotted at Alamo Freeze last night. My dad wanted to know about it when I got home. He's happy J.D. is seeing someone," Julie explained.

"That's only marginally creepy," Devin said easily. "What did the girls you heard talking say?"

"They were pretty sure that the two of you hanging out was a pity date or that you are sleeping with him," Julie said with a shake of her head. "People are stupid though, so don't worry about it."

"I can't say that he didn't warn me," Devin replied. "It's a small town, I'm new, and people need something to talk about. I guess I'm it."

"It still doesn't make it ok," Julie said angrily. A group of girls slowed down as they passed the table and stared at Devin.

"Can I help you," Julie snapped.

One girl stopped walking and shot a look at Devin. She cocked her hip and flipped her hair. "Is it true," the girl asked.

"What? That you are an idiot," Julie asked. "Yeah unfortunately that appears to be true."

"I wasn't talking to you Taylor," the girl shot back. "Is it true? Are you dating J.D.?"

Devin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You haven't heard," Devin asked innocently. She motioned for the girl to lean closer, which she did. "We're running away to Mexico together."

"Really," the girl asked in excitement.

"No," Devin said with a shake of her head. "Now go away before I wipe that stupid smile off your face with my fist."

The flock of girls stormed away angrily drawing attention from the surrounding tables. "Nicely played," Julie said in admiration. "I think you will handle the gossip just fine."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," Devin said nonchalantly.

----

J.D. laughed loudly as Landry told him the latest gossip. "People think we are running away together," J.D. said through his laughter. "How did they come up with that?"

"Apparently Devin told some girl that during lunch," Landry explained. "I think she was joking. You're not really running away together, are you?"

"Landry our season starts on Friday, I'm not going anywhere," J.D. replied. "My dad would kill me."

Landry nodded silently as Matt joined them. "You hear the latest story," Matt asked as he sat down.

"Yeah he heard," Landry said quickly. "It's not true though."

Matt shook his head and grinned slowly. "Of course it's not true, the season starts Friday! If his dad didn't kill him, Coach would for sure," Matt exclaimed.

"Nice work McCoy," Tim called as he sauntered into the locker room. "Mexico is a hell of a place."

"He's not going," Matt and Landry said in unison. J.D. laughed at them and stood up. He crossed the room to where Michael sat quietly. He had heard the entire conversation.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a minute," J.D. asked. He gestured for Michael to follow him into the weight room.

Michael followed slowly behind J.D. and waited for him to speak his piece. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you myself. Devin probably already told you, but I owe you an explanation. She and I are going out on a date tonight. I don't want things to be weird between us," J.D. explained.

"No way, it's cool really. She can date whoever she wants. I appreciate you telling me though," Michael replied. "Just don't let my old man get to you. He's really protective of her. He doesn't let her date football players so don't be surprised if he gives you a hard time.

"I'll keep that in mind Michael," J.D. replied.

* * *


	7. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


End file.
